A Love that was Never ment to be
by Rainpool989
Summary: When Dapplefrost falls in love, she has a hard time choseing her clan,the one she loves, or her best friend. This is my first story, yeah!
1. Shadow meets Thunder

Shadow meets Thunder

The moon was up once again being full; it was time for a gathering. Are leader, Firestar, was jumping up to the tree where the leaders stood and I went over to a group of warriors. "Hey Dapplefrost, aren't you excited, this is your first gathering as a Warrior, I wonder if Firestar will tell the other clans." Said my over excited best friend, Snowstorm.

"I really don't know Snowstorm, he might, but"

"Shushhh, the gathering is about to start, so stop acting like an apprentice and listen!" yelled my mentor, Leafspots.

"Sorry Leafspots." we replied in a whispered unison.

"Cats of clans, we bring you here in the time of the full moon for the meeting" yelled Mistyfoot, deputy of River clan. "I have some sad news, are leader, Leopardstar, has died. I will go at the end of the gathering to get my nine lives."

I was shocked, Lepoardstar died, I wonder how this happened.

"We will all grieve for Lepoardstar, but know for some better news; Shadow clan has a new warrior, Cedarfoot." Said Blackstar, leader of Shadow clan. All eyes went to the dark brown warrior, suddenly, I had a strange felling, what was it, hate, happiness, maybe even love.

"Thunder clan will grieve as well, we to have a new warrior, Dapplefrost." Replied my leader, Firestar, and with that many eyes came to me like they did to Cedarfoot.

"Now Wind clan has no news so this gathering is over." Yelled Onestar.

"So, how was your first gathering as a warrior Dapplefrost?" asked Snowstorm.

"Well I can say it was not what I thought would happen." For falling in love was not a part of my plan, let alone with a Shadow clan cat.

"See, I told you it would be fun." No, it was not fun at all.


	2. Can this be true

Can This be True

For some reason, all I can think about is that cat, Shadow clan cat, Cedarfoot. I have heard of cats falling in love with cats in another clan before, but I didn't think it would happen to me. "Hey Dapplefrost, how was your sleep, mine was great, want to hunt?" asked Snowstorm. One thing I can say about Snowstorm is that she can never sit still and is all ways talking about something random, but, she still is, a very good friend, my best friend.

"Sure I will go hunting with you, and I slept well in tile you woke up." I meowed playfully.

"Will you two be quite, I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Ravenose.

"Sorry Ravennose. Said Snowstorm, with a little blush in her cheeks.

"I can't see how you can like that rude cat, he is so weird." I said

"He is not rude, only misunderstood." She replied. "Like you like anyone better."

"Well, that is true, for I don't like any one at all." And with that I remembered Cedarfoot, and I looked away from Snowstorm.

"You do like someone, now tell me, now." She asked in her gossip tone that she use to get information.

"No, I will not tell you." I replied firmly.

"Why not" Yelled Snowstorm, compiling on my secrecy.

"Because I like Cedarfoot!" I yelled. Wait, did I say that, out loud.

"You like him, but, but, he is from Shadow clan, you can't love him." She said in a whisper, most likely to keep my secret, like a true friend.

"I know but I can't help falling in love, like Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Graystripe you know!"I yelled.

"Yes you can help falling in love, by not falling in love!" she said sternly

"That makes no sense at all you know." I replied calmly.

"Yes I know, but I wish it did make sense, can you at list but can you try to stay away from him." She asked more calmly.

"Fine, I will stay away from him, now can we hunt and forget, hopeful are yelling did not scare away all the pray." I replied, and then Snowstorm let a meow of laughter

"Ok, let's see who can catch a mouse first. "she said

"You are on, one, two, three, go!" I yelled and we raced off to find some pray. First I scented a mouse and went in to my hunters crouch, snake up, and then pounced on it and killed it. "I win." I said proudly and then out of nowhere came Snowstorm from behind.

"No fair, you where the one that called it." She responded.

"To bad to sad, let's bring are pray back to camp and she if Ravennose is there." I mocked.

"Hey, don't make me bring up Cedarfoot." She said sternly.

"I thought we hunted and forgot, now don't tell me you forgot that." I questioned with a smile.

"Fine, I won't talk about Cedarfoot if you don't talk about Ravennose, deal." She asked

"Ok, we have a deal, now let's get back, the sun is setting and I'm tired." I replied.

"Cool, so am I, race you back?" she asked.

"You are on" and then away we went.


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting

"Cat's of Thunder clan, time for a clan meeting. Ok, we have been seeing nothing from Shadow clan in a while and I think they are up to something, something big, I would like to have Snowstorm, Dapplefrost, Jaytail, and Bumblefang to go on a border patrol on the Shadow clan border." Yelled Firestar from Great Rock.

"Sure Firestar, I will go get Bumblefang from nursery, he was visiting his kits, Rosekit and Foxkit, last time I saw him." Replied Jaytail.

"This is so cool Snowstorm, my first patrol as a Warrior." I said, being totally overwhelmed

"Let's hope we don't run in to a trouble from some shadow clan cats." Said Snowstorm in a hopeful tone and I knew what she meant, hope we don't run into Cedarfoot.

"So do I, I don't think I can handle it." I replied.

"I'm sure you will do fine if it turns into a battle, you are a very good fighter." Spoke a voice from behind, I turned around to see Leafspots, my old mentor, standing right behind me.

"Yes, I guess you are right Leafspots, but we have to go, patrol, bye" said Snowstorm in a rush.

"What was that all about Snowstorm, you don't want to make him wonder what we are up to, and well, you are not very good at hiding things" I stated.

"Well at lest we got him of are back for now, come on, we don't want to be left behind." she replied.

"Ok, where are Snow, oh, here they are, now let's go, I will lead." Said Bumblefang.

"So are you nerves about your first warriors border patrol, I know I was." Asked Jaytail.

"I'm a little nerves, Thanks' for asking Jaytail." I replied.

"No problem, look, we are here, now we need to be very quite." She said. I looked up and so one cat, Cedarfoot, he was hunting a mouse. When he scented us he looked up and saw us.

"What are you all doing here so close to Shadow clans border you Thunder clan cats." He sneered. Wait, did I really like him, or was it my imagination.

"We are only on a border patrol you shadow clan cat." Replied Bramblefang.

"I see, hope you stay of Shadow clan land then." He said in a sweat voice.

"Very well, let's go on thunder clan." Ordered Bramblefang and we moved on, but then I heard I voice that said "Dapplefrost, come here." I looked where it came from and saw Cedarfoot.

"What are you doing, are you trying to ambush me." I whispered, making sure no one heard me.

"No, you may think that but, I ,I like you." Wait, did he say that he, liked me.

"What, you are from a different clan, how can you like me, how can I like you back." I replied blushing.

"Well I know that, wait, you like me back?" he questioned.

"Yes I like you back, I have liked you ever sense I saw you at the gathering." I answered.

"Well that is great, will you meet me here at sun high to night." He asked.

"Well, ok, but we must keep it a secret, know one must know, and say that you are going hunting, in that fine." I replied.

"That is wonderful, see you then." He said and then diapered in to the bushes.

"Hey Dapplefrost, where are you?" yelled Snowstorm.

"I am coming, I thought I smelled Shadow clan, but it was an old sent." I said

"Ok, there is no Shadow clan out, let's go back." Ordered Jaytail. Then we all went back to the camp.

"Let's go get some pray, I am starving." Asked Snowstorm.

"Sure, and then I could use a nap, I am tired." I replied. Three things I now know, I like Cedarfoot, he likes me, that I would have to not tell my own best anything, and would have to sneak out of camp.


	4. Love Stop

**Sorry for taking so long, I had a brake form this story for awhile. Also, this is one very short Chapter.**

**Me: I do not own warriors, but I do own all of my charters that I made up.**

**Dapplefrost: You made me up?**

**Me: Yes I made you up, and I also made up your lover Cedarfoot.**

**Saraly: Who said he was my lover**

**Me: I did, and now for the chapter you have all been waiting for and remember, COMMENT on** Story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Stop

I woke up this morning to a terrible nightmare. In my dream, I ran to the border to see Cedarfoot and I was attack by an ambush, did he really ,love me, or was it all a trick, no, I was sure he loved me, at least, I think so.

"So now spill, what did you say to Cedarfoot, tell me now." Asked my white she-cat friend, Snowstorm.

"What, how in the world do you know that." I replied.

"Easy, you smelled of him on your fur." She stated.

"I should have known you would find out somehow, I didn't think you would realize this so quickly." I said.

"Well, tell me now." She demanded.

"Ok, calm down, he asked me to meet him at the shadow clan border at sun high." I replied.

"What, are you going?" she asked.

"Well, maybe." I answered, knowing where this would go, to a lot of yelling.

"What! How can you do that, it is ageist the warriors code, do you understand what you are getting yourself into!" Snowstorm hissed.

"I know what I'm doing and you can't stop me, this is my choice." I said, walking out of camp leaving my best friend behind. I ran all the way to the border of Shadow Clan and then waited for Cedarfoot to arrive.

"Hello Dapplefrost." Purred Cedarfoot.

"Hi Cedarfoot, I'm so glad you came." I replied with a smile. We then spent the day together until Sunhigh, and then we both left back to camp. I knew when I got back; I was so going to be in trouble.

**Ok, I'm thinking of stopping this story, so tell me if I should or should not stop it.**


	5. Athours Note

Ok, so far people have no awsered this qustion. So now I'm asking all you readers if I should stop this story or not. Remmber, this is all up to you so please tell me what you want me to do.


End file.
